kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Q-vier
is a Dorssian Military Pact Federation Special Agent and a Karlstein Institute graduate. He is in the same squad as A-Drei, L-Elf, H-Neun and X-Eins. Appearance Q-Vier is a strawberry haired young man with magenta eyes and a mole near the lower left corner of his lips; very rarely losing his boyish smile, his usual attire consists of either his pilot equipment of his Dorssian military uniform. On occasion, he has been seen wearing more casual clothes, like a Sakimori Academy uniform during his team's infiltration and blue overalls with one side typically unbuckled - however, regardless of wardrobe he is never seen without his beige bandanna, the only time he was indeed without it was during his Karlstein Institute days, at which point he likely hadn't acquired it yet. Personality At first glance, Q-Vier appears to be a happy go-lucky teenager who likes to crack jokes at everyone; he is notably very childish as he likes playing video games despite his harsh upbringing, and dislikes many sorts of healthy vegetables, and has a tendency to find his assigned tasks boring (including military orders). In reality, he is quite bloodthirsty and gets a thrill out of brutally murdering people. As stated, Q-Vier doesn't like to follow orders and is a loose cannon by most measures, choosing to do things by his own methods simply to get a good kill - and by extension a good thrill - while remaining within acceptable operational parameters. An example of such would be that while his comrades are reluctant in considering L-Elf an enemy at first, Q-Vier saw it as another opportunity for an exciting kill; much to the horror of his teammates. While he seems to get along with people for the most part, whenever he displays his sadistic tendencies it becomes quite obvious that other soldiers are very wary of the young man. However, it has been shown that despite his psychological imbalances, Q-Vier does hold a certain degree loyalty and emotional connection to his teammates. In episode 16, when A-Drei is lost in a landslide, Q-Vier has a temporary panic attack over his teammate's whereabouts. The boy is equally stern over loyalty about other people and has a very tough outlook on traitors, including openly stating that if anyone betrays or even leaves the team, he will kill them without reservations; all of which might be a form of trauma left by the team's former member's execution during his Institute days. He and his fellow teammates seem to hold some sort of honor code between each other as well, as rather than simply shooting and disposing L-Elf once he corners him in later episodes, Q-Vier challenges him to a knife duel, to which the typically no-nonsense L-elf surprisingly accepts. Character Outline Not much is known about Q-Vier's background; it can be assumed that he's an orphan and was put into the Karlstein Institute at a very early age. The earliest shown flashbacks show him training with him teammates at the age of 4, and by then he already quite knowledgable on how to kill with multiple weapons. He is the youngest of his team, but because of his upbringing, he is also clearly mentally unbalanced and shows obvious psychopathic tendencies - the moment he realizes whatever battle plan or previously prepared tactics can't be fulfilled properly, for example, he will happily disregard them entirely and go out of his way to kill the maximum number of enemy units for no other reason than personal entertainment. He also showed an interest in measuring up his battle capabilities against tough or interesting opponents, such as with A-Drei and L-Elf; indeed so much so that Q-Vier was actually overjoyed at the news of L-Elf's possible betrayal due to not having to worry about an excuse to engage him in a fight from that point on. Despite his lax behavior in the face of pretty much anything, Q-Vier is not without boundaries. While he will happily engage his former ally L-Elf in combat, he also has a nervous fit when A-Drei is buried under a landslide,and fiercly holds fast the notion that traitors to Dorssia and the team should be killed; he is equally perfectly capable of following orders from his superiors - if they happen to be boring, he will often find ways to gruesomely amuse himself while on assignment. He has also shown open admiration for his comrades' skill, such as L-Elf's battle prowess and even awknowledging A-Drei's ability to kill him (it should be noted that A-Drei himself was horrified by the notion, as he realized too late that what Q-Vier's shield generator was too heavily damaged to block what should of been a warning shot). Likewise, he did not fear death in the slightest, smiling through it while congratulating his comrade for a job well done and a well executed move. Character History Abilities As a Karlstein Institute graduate, Q-Vier was an elite soldier even at his tender age and by far the single most trigger-happy element of his team, being capable and knowledgable of a variety of kills with a myriad different weapons and through dozens of methods. Frequently taking the role of the agressor during combat, he would always be found at the forefront of battle, eager to test his mettle against the Valvrave threat. Even when he was barred from interfering with a plan, he would never be found empty handed, either itching at a chance to jump into the engagement or busying himself with other enemy units or defenses. His combat skills were not limited to piloting either; while notably L-Elf did hold back on his younger comrade, Q-Vier never stopped pressing his attack on him, launching an onslaught of knife blows against L-Elf as soon as he had him cornered, only stopping once a missile blasted the two off each other. Despite his agression, Q-Vier was equally capable of improvising very cunning maneuvers in the heat of battle, such as allowing a Valvrave to blast at his shield point blank just so he could narrowly dive aside and have a crater in his own shield large enough to which he would insert his own cannon through and return the favor. Gallery Q-vier/Image Gallery Trivia * His name means Q4 in German. * His favorite food is french fries. * His least favorite food is vegetables: specifically bell peppers, broccoli, spinach, onion, scallions, cucumbers, pumpkin, eggplant and tomatoes * His hobby is playing video games * His weakness is meetings *Ironically, Q-Vier is so eager to slay the enemies of Dorssia that he immediatelly attempted killing A-Drei when the former tried to explain the truth about the Council of 101 to him - leading to his accidental demise. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dorssia Military Pact Federation Category:Deceased